Conventionally, resin rotating bodies are known, which are each configured by a ring-shaped resin ring and a metallic bush which is fitted to an inner circumferential surface of the above described resin ring, wherein rotation preventing means that connects the resin ring and the metallic bush so that the resin ring and the metallic bush do not rotate with respect to each other is provided on the outer circumferential surface of the above described metallic bush (Patent Literatures 1 to 4).
Among them, each of the manufacturing methods for the resin rotating bodies according to Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disposes a metallic bush inside a molding die, disposes two ring-shaped reinforcing fibers to sandwich rotation preventing means of the above described metallic bush from both sides in the axial direction, impregnates the reinforcing fibers with a resin while pressing the reinforcing fibers from both sides in the axial direction, and molds the above described resin ring.
Further, each of the manufacturing methods for the resin rotating bodies according to Patent Literatures 3 and 4 stacks reinforcing fibers to be thicker than the thickness in the axial direction of the above described metallic bush in a state in which the above described metallic bush is installed inside the molding die, impregnates the reinforcing fibers with a resin while pressing the reinforcing resins from both sides in the axial direction, and molds the above described resin ring.